Amis ou bien plus?
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Merlin ne va pas très bien...les chevaliers veulent l'aider. Est-ce qu'il serait arrivé le temps de la vérité? [Arthur; Merlin] [VERSION CORRIGÉE]
1. Balade en forêt & révélation

Merlin était un idiot; c'est vrai Arthur le disait tout le temps. Il était un serviteur loyal certes mais très maladroit, la preuve il avait failli renverser le petit-déjeuner du prince ce qui l'avait fait râler. Il était taquin et têtu n'obéissant que quand il trouvait cela justifié. En fait; il était le pire serviteur qu'un prince puisse avoir vu qu'il insultait souvent Arthur de "crétin royal". Mais bon; Arthur et lui étaient amis bien qu'aucun d'eux ne le disait. Ils le savaient et cela se voyait.

-Merlin; avance! Il faut que l'on puisse trouver un coin où dormir. Dit Arthur tout devant sur son cheval

Ils étaient partis en excursion dès les aurores. Ils avaient galopé toute la journée avec tous les chevaliers d'Arthur et les blagues imbéciles de Gauvain. Ils arrivaient peu à peu non loin d'une clairière toute proche d'une rivière. Merlin n'avait pas galopé aux côtés d'Arthur comme d'habitude. Il était resté en arrière totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec eux mais aussi à l'évolution de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Il était passé du simple maître arrogant à l'ami puis à l'amour inavoué qu'il essayait de faire taire mais en vain. Merlin lui faisait confiance mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine crainte de révéler son secret mais il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui plus longtemps cela le rongeait tant que Gaius le voyait.

-On s'arrête ici! Dit Arthur en arrêtant son cheval et faisant signe aux autres de faire pareil

Ils descendirent de leur cheval posant pied dans la clairière qu'ils avaient repérés plutôt. Ils attachèrent les chevaux et commencèrent à sortir tout le nécessaire pour dormir. Merlin attacha son cheval et commença à s'éloigner du groupe.

-Merlin; où vas-tu? Dit Arthur qui s'inquiétait pour son ami

Merlin s'était arrêté aussitôt qu'il l'avait appelé. Il l'avait écouté simplement avant de soupirer discrètement. Il avait parfaitement entendu la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur.

-Je vais chercher du bois, sir. Dit Merlin en s'éloignant sous les regards surpris de ses amis par son ton si distant

Il l'avait fait exprès pour se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire des mots doux pour le rassurer.

-Vous lui avez fait quoi, princesse? Demanda Gauvain qui avait remarqué que son ami était étrange depuis un moment

-J'aimerais bien le savoir; Gauvain. Souffla Arthur totalement perdu par le comportement de son ami

-Je vais essayer de lui parler. Dit Lancelot en partant sur les pas de Merlin

Arthur voulut le suivre pour comprendre ce qui arrive à Merlin mais Perceval le retint d'un geste de la main. Ils le dissuadèrent tous du regard. Arthur finit par soupirer en détournant le regard de là où avait disparu Merlin, et, partit monter le campement à contre cœur. Il était vraiment inquiet comme ses amis d'ailleurs.

Lancelot trouva Merlin accroupi au pied d'un arbre tenant du bois dans l'une de ses mains et en ramassant de l'autre. Il s'approcha un peu de son ami mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Merlin était toujours autant plongé dans ses pensées.

-Je crois qu'il y a assez de bois. Dit Lancelot pour lui faire remarquer sa présence

Merlin se redressa d'un coup pour voir son ami. Le seul au courant de son secret sur la magie et ses sentiments pour Arthur. Lancelot fut peiné par son regard qui semblait un peu vide. Il manquait cette étincelle de taquinerie qu'il y voyait d'habitude. Cependant, il pourrait jurer que par moment il pouvait voir de la détermination puis du doute.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Dit Merlin en jetant un coup d'œil aux bois

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tout le monde est inquiet. Dit Lancelot

-Est-ce que tu m'aiderais si j'avais des ennuis?

-Bien sûr que oui! Quelle question?! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Dit Lancelot qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui demandait cela

-Je crois que je...n'en peux plus de mentir!...Je suis fatigué de craindre d'être ce que je suis. Dit Merlin comme aux bords des larmes

-De quoi? Mais enfin, Merlin tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple.

Merlin plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il avait le regard brillant de détermination. Il était décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout. Il se montrerait tel qu'il est. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Lancelot tenta de le dissuader dans un duel de regard mais en vain.

-Non...tu ne vas pas faire cela?! Merlin, c'est de la folie! Dit Lancelot alors que Merlin rejoignait le campement

Lancelot qui avait parfaitement compris ce que son ami voulait faire voulut parler davantage avec lui. Mais Merlin s'éloignait déjà. Lancelot se précipita à sa suite tout en l'appelant mais ne s'arrêta pas. Quand Merlin arriva dans la clairière tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Lancelot arriva peu de temps après alors que Merlin mettait le bois dans le cercle de pierre prévu à cet effet. Tous l'observaient agir en silence...ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation.

-Merlin; est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce que tu as? Demanda finalement Perceval

-Rien de particulier. Répondit Merlin sans le regarder

-N'importe quoi! Tu n'as même pas été taquin et tu n'as pas dit une seule fois "crétin royal". Dit Léon

-Tu sais...je n'ai rien de plus que d'habitude.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot! Dit Arthur qui voulait le fin mot de cette histoire

-Du calmes princesse. Dis-moi; Merlin c'est de la faute de la princesse? Demanda Gauvain en s'approchant

-Disons que oui et non...Gauvain; j'essaye juste de trouver une solution à la peur que j'éprouve tout le temps.

A ces mots; tous se figèrent. Ils connaissaient tous le lien d'amitié très fort qui les unissait. Ils avaient fait bien des combats où l'un se battait tandis que l'autre s'occupait des blessés. Arthur était le plus choqué de tous par les propos de son ami. Il se sentait comme trahi...celui qu'il considérait comme un ami...celui qui le conseillé malgré son simple statut de serviteur avait peur de...lui.

-De...quoi as-tu peur exactement? Demanda Arthur avec difficulté tant il était déboussolé

-Du rejet...je crois que l'on peut dire que j'ai peur du prince.

-Euh...tu peux être plus précis? Demanda Perceval en voyant que le dit prince se sentait encore plus trahi

-J'ai un secret... Commença Merlin

-Comme tout le monde et c'est normal d'avoir peur qu'il soit découvert. Dit Elyan pour rassurer Merlin qui semblait avoir peur

-Ce n'est pas la même chose...ce n'est pas ta vie que tu risques s'il est découvert.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop pour ton secret. Dit Léon comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à en faire toute une montagne

-Il a raison. Il ne doit pas être si grave. Dit Perceval avec les mêmes intentions que Léon

-Dis-le nous si tu veux. Ne t'occupe pas de la princesse. Dit Gauvain qui voyait bien comme les autres que son secret lui pesait trop.

-Vas-y; si cela peut t'aider. Dit Arthur comme pour le pousser à parler

Merlin baissa la tête, et, pesa une dernière fois le pour et le contre. Il n'y avait que deux options qui s'offraient à lui si il parlait; soit ils l'acceptaient tels quel soit ils l'envoyaient au bûcher. La dernière option le fit frémir de la tête au pied. Il avait peur de leurs réactions mais en même temps il avait besoin de parler. Il se décida donc à leur dire toute la vérité sur sa magie. Lancelot dut sentir qu'il avait pris sa décision puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-Merlin...Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça.

Les propos de Lancelot bien que murmurés résonnèrent dans le silence de la clairière. Les autres chevaliers ne furent que plus curieux. Merlin se leva doucement en fermant les yeux. Il murmura quelques mots dans la langue des druides en même temps qu'il ouvrait ses yeux ayant pris une teinte dorée. Dans les minutes qui suivirent une toute petite femme vêtue de rose apparut puis il y eut un petit homme vêtu de jaune et un autre de marron. Il eut bientôt une dizaine de tous petits êtres tout joyeux vêtus de bien des couleurs. Ils s'approchèrent de Merlin qui les salua. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite des chevaliers et leurs firent une révérence. Ils observèrent le bois puis Merlin; celui-ci comprit bien vite leur demande et alluma le feu par magie. Les esprits se mirent à danser joyeusement au-dessus du feu. Merlin détourna son regard d'eux pour voir ses amis. Ils étaient assis observant les petits esprits avec une tête de merlan frit. Ils étaient à la fois émerveillés et craintifs. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Merlin en indiquant les esprits. Ils se mirent à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

-Ils ne sont pas méchants...ce sont juste de petits esprits des fleurs.

-Tu...es...un...sorcier?! Bégaya Arthur qui fut pris d'un sentiment de traîtrise encore plus grand qu'avant

Merlin se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire avoir un tel sentiment.

-La magie est mauvaise?! Dit Perceval se souvenant parfaitement des préceptes d'Uther et des lois de Camelote

Merlin soupira sachant très bien que les préceptes du roi étaient coriaces malgré leurs extases devant les petits esprits. Merlin voulait leur prouver qu'il était le même. Mais aussi qu'Uther à tort car la magie peut faire des choses bien. Lancelot qui était resté silencieux jusque-là décida d'aider son ami. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à le voir sur un bûcher bien qu'il doute fort qu'Arthur ferait cela.

-La magie est une bonne chose à l'origine. Dit Lancelot

-Hein?! Tu le savais?! Dit Gauvain

-Oui; je l'ai vu en faire usage pour tuer le griffon.

-Arrêtes!...Je n'ai fait que te donner un coup de main. Dit Merlin avec modestie

-Tu comptes dire cela pour toutes les fois où tu nous as sauvés avec. Dit Lancelot

-Nous avoir sauvés? Dit Arthur semblant être dans un état second

Le silence s'installa de nouveau alors que chacun réalisait l'ampleur du secret de leurs amis. Lancelot restait proche de Merlin sachant pertinemment que celui-ci commençait un peu à se détendre malgré sa peur.*

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Léon? Demanda Elyan en voyant son ami

Léon était en train de sortir quelques affaires pour faire à manger. Tous voyaient que cela l'aider à réfléchir. Perceval et Arthur étaient silencieux plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Ce serait plus facile de réfléchir avec une bonne bière. Dit Gauvain en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

-Tu es irrécupérable! On parle d'un sujet important; là! Dit Perceval

-Il a raison. On peut le dénoncer et si on le fait il ira au bûcher. Dit Léon en lui lançant un regard noir tout en disposant une petite marmite sur le feu

A ce moment même; les petits esprits se mirent en cercle et leurs firent une révérence juste avant de partir.

\- Parles-nous de ta magie. Proposa Arthur qui réussissait enfin à revenir à la réalité

Merlin devait les convaincre qu'il était toujours le même. Il devait plus que tout le convaincre et peut-être s'il l'acceptait...il pourrait lui révéler son deuxième secret...ses sentiments pour lui. Parmi les chevaliers Arthur et Gauvain étaient de loin ceux qui le préoccuper le plus...il voulait plus que tous les convaincre. Il avait usé d'un sortilège assez enfantin pour leur montrer sa magie.


	2. Accepatation?

Merlin voulait tellement les ranger de son côté. Il voulait leur expliquer sa magie sans pourtant trop blesser Arthur et les autres. Il n'était pas du genre fourbe ou manipulateur...mais là il voulait faire plaisir à Gauvain et aussi le mettre dans son camp.

-Gauvain...est-ce que tu as une préférence pour la bière?

-Euh...oui, la bière blonde. Pourquoi? Dit Gauvain curieux qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela allait répondre à la proposition d'Arthur

Merlin murmura quelques mots et une chope de bière blonde apparut devant un Gauvain surprit. Il se saisit doucement de la chope comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse. Il en but un peu avant de donner un grand sourire à Merlin tout en lui faisant signe qu'elle était délicieuse.

-Je peux faire apparaître des choses- dit-il en indiquant la bière- guérir des tas de choses comme des poisons ou même lever des malédictions grâce à des contre-sorts.

-Sérieux?! Dit Perceval surpris

-Ouais...il peut même déplacer des objets. Dit Lancelot se doutant parfaitement que Merlin voulait révéler les choses petit à petit

-Depuis combien de temps pratiques-tu la magie? Demanda Arthur qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami est un sorcier.

Merlin se figea le temps d'un instant. Il savait qu'il lui demanderait cela...mais il ne pensait pas qu'il lui demanderait maintenant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre en sachant parfaitement que la vérité ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de trahison d'Arthur ainsi que le blesser. Mais il lui devait la vérité pas seulement à lui mais à tous ses amis.

-Depuis ma naissance...je l'ai toujours possédé...Elle est une part de moi.

Arthur baissa la tête et joua avec ses doigts dès qu'il entendit la réponse de son ami. Il se sentait tellement trahi mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le comprendre. Il sentait qu'il lui disait toute la vérité...c'était comme un besoin pour Merlin mais aussi pour leur amitié. Tous les chevaliers et Merlin voyaient parfaitement bien l'état du prince mais qu'en même temps il s'habituait peu à peu à la vérité. Il détourna le regard de celui-ci pour voir l'état des autres. Gauvain semblait avoir parfaitement accepté le fait que son ami est un sorcier. Tandis que les autres sauf Lancelot réalisaient peu à peu que si Merlin avait voulu leur faire du mal...il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

-Je te faisais confiance! Tu étais mon ami!...Et tu m'as caché une telle chose depuis si LONGTEMPS! Comment as-tu pu?! Cria Arthur en se levant d'un bond

Merlin surpri par son geste, recula et tomba alors qu'Arthur s'était approché de lui en criant. Arthur venait de lui crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Merlin avait peur de l'homme devant lui...ce n'était pas SON Arthur mais plutôt le roi. Merlin se mit à trembler sous le regard colérique du prince. Les chevaliers voulurent intervenir mais Arthur les dissuada d'un simple geste.

-Pourquoi...dis-moi?! Pourquoi?! Cria Arthur totalement perdu dans sa colère et son sentiment de trahison ainsi que les préceptes de son père qui lui revenaient en mémoire

Il avait tellement besoin de crier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voyait bien les sentiments de peur et de culpabilité de son ami. Merlin et les autres chevaliers crurent bien le voir aux bords des larmes. Merlin ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état. Il se redressa tout doucement pour ne pas le surprendre puis lui prit les mains dans les siennes avec la même douceur.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Arthur!...J'avais promis à Gaius de ne parler à personne de ma magie... Tu es le fils du roi...et si cela s'apprenait je serais allé au bûcher et toi tu aurais eu des ennuis avec ton père!...Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à choisir entre les lois de Camelote et notre amitié. Dit Merlin d'une voix douce et apaisante

-Idiot! Tu as plus de valeurs à mes yeux que les préceptes de mon père. Dit Arthur totalement calmé en lui serrant les mains

-C'est de la magie...Comment il a fait pour le calmer? Dit Léon en indiquant les deux amis qui se faisaient un câlin amical comme pour se dire que tout cela est du passé

-Mais non! Ses yeux deviennent dorés quand il fait de la magie. Dit Elyan d'un air légèrement exaspéré

-Maintenant; il faut faire en sorte que cette histoire ne finisse pas aux oreilles d'Uther...Ce sera notre secret. Dirent Perceval et Lancelot heureux que leurs amis aillent mieux

-Ouais...mais en attendant j'ai faim. Dit Gauvain avec sa chope dans la main

Tous se mirent à rire en le voyant de la sorte. Merlin fit apparaître un bon repas vu qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient allé chercher du gibier avec toute cette histoire. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et rigoler dans une ambiance légère. Merlin se sentait beaucoup mieux...il pouvait faire de la magie sans avoir peur et sans devoir se cacher. Ses amis s'habituaient peu à peu à voir ses yeux devenir dorés quand il se servait de sa magie.

Le lendemain matin, ils rentrèrent tous au château. Ils étaient encore plus liés grâce au secret de Merlin. Il arrivait parfois qu'Arthur interdise quiconque d'entrait dans ses appartements prétextant qu'il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à des dossiers. Mais tous ses chevaliers savaient parfaitement que c'était un prétexte pour permettre à Merlin d'user de sa magie en toute sécurité. Uther ne venait jamais et ordonnait aux serviteurs de faire de même...Il était tellement fier que son fils prenne à ce point en main ses devoirs de futur roi. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Merlin avait révélé son secret. Il était dans les appartements d'Arthur avec celui-ci. Arthur était assis sur le lit tandis que Merlin lui était sur une chaise en face de lui. Arthur semblait perdu dans ses pensées bien qu'il l'observait faire un tour de magie.

-Merlin! Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? Demanda finalement Arthur

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il sans même le regarder

Merlin surpris cessa son sort faisant ainsi disparaître les papillons qu'il avait créés. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés à tel point qu'avec les chevaliers et en privé ils se tutoyaient. Arthur et les chevaliers s'étaient même intéressés aux créatures magiques dont Merlin leur parlait en faisant apparaître des images de celles-ci.

-Je...oui. Bafouilla Merlin

-Je vois...Cette personne a vraiment de la chance. Dit Arthur semblant être jaloux de cette parfaite inconnue

Merlin le remarqua sans aucune difficulté. Il fut amusé par l'idée qu'Arthur soit jaloux de lui-même. Il se retint difficilement de ne pas rire.

-Arthur; la personne que j'aime ne connaît pas mes sentiments. Dit Merlin en s'approchant d'Arthur

-Ah, bon... Qui est-ce? Dit Arthur tout de même curieux

-C'est une personne qui a un grand cœur mais qui ne le montre pas assez souvent. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tes sentiments?

-Parce que cette personne ne voit pas mes sentiments malgré mes efforts. Dit Merlin comme blessé par cette réalité

-Cette personne est vraiment idiote. Dit Arthur toujours autant jaloux

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il rigola tellement qu'il finit par se retrouver à moitié allongé sur le lit. Arthur le regardait d'un regard surpris et interrogateur. Il eut vraiment envie d'aller chercher Gaius pour qu'il s'assure que Merlin ne soit pas malade. Merlin finit par se calmer et se redresser.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda Arthur en le regardant toujours avec un regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet

-Arthur...je ne pensais jamais t'entendre un jour t'insulter d'idiot.

-Hein?!...Quoi?!...C'est...moi la personne que...tu aimes?! Bégaya Arthur

Merlin se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise avant de se laisser faire. Ils ne tardèrent pas à approfondir le baiser durant lequel chacun eut à tour de rôle la place de dominant. Le baiser était simplement leur façon de se dire tous ces mots doux remplit d'amour qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit car ils avaient dû les refouler à cause de leurs statuts.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin

-Je t'aime, Arthur. Murmura Merlin

Depuis ce jour; ils attendaient toujours avec impatience le jour où ils pouvaient être tous les deux dans les appartements d'Arthur. Les chevaliers et Gaius loin d'être aveugles avaient remarqué le rapprochement des deux amis. Lancelot fut très heureux pour son ami. Quand Merlin raconta à Gauvain comment ils s'étaient déclarés, celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'Arthur. Merlin et Arthur étaient véritablement heureux. Dans leur relation aucun n'avait plus la place de dominant que l'autre. Pendant leurs missions avec leurs amis, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de se cacher...d'ailleurs ils leur avaient dit plus d'une fois qu'entre eux ils étaient libre d'être eux-mêmes. Merlin leur avait un jour révélé que les druides l'appelaient Emrys parce que c'est le nom qu'il devait être donné au sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Ils avaient d'abord tous été surpris mais comprenaient un peu mieux pourquoi user de sa magie était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Quand Arthur apprit les nombreuses fois où Merlin avait fait usage de celle-ci, il lui fit ure crise à cause des risques qu'il avait pris. Les chevaliers avaient littéralement dû sauter sur Arthur pour qu'il se calme. Après cela tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire comme d'avoir peur du côté protecteur d'Arthur envers Merlin qui était nettement plus grand que celui de Gauvain qui était déjà impressionnant.

-Quand, je serai roi je légaliserai la magie. Dit un jour Arthur alors qu'ils étaient en mission

-Ce sera difficile sans l'accord du conseil. Dit Perceval

-Ben moi, je dis on s'en fou du conseil. Dit Gauvain

-Vraiment?! Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Dit Léon d'un ton sarcastique

-Il pensait dissoudre le conseil. Dit Lancelot aidant ainsi Gauvain qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre

-Ouais, c'est cela. S'empressa-t-il de dire

-Et on formerait le nouveau conseil. Dit Elyan sur le même ton que Léon

-C'est une bonne idée! S'exclama Arthur

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le peuple n'appréciera pas car cela reviendrait à bloquer toutes formes de discussion puisqu'ils sont tes amis et que vous êtes très proche. Dit Merlin avec sagesse

-On dira simplement que c'est temporaire. Et puis comme cela je pourrais faire de toi le sorcier de la cour...tu seras une sorte de conseiller et puis tu t'y connais mieux avec le monde magique que moi. Dit Arthur tout fier de son idée

Merlin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Il se coucha à côté d'Arthur prétextant qu'ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain. Ils firent leurs missions assez aisément vu que ce n'était que du repérage dans les derniers villages qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visités. Ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Il ne devait leur rester qu'une bonne heure à cheval avec les blagues incessantes de Gauvain.

-Gauvain, arrête un peu tes blagues. Dit Arthur qui n'en pouvait plus de celles-ci

Merlin se mit d'un coup à lancer son cheval au galop. Les autres le regardèrent avec un air surpris alors que leurs chevaux par habitude se mirent à le suivre. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Merlin! Arrête toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Cria Arthur qui était le plus proche de lui

-Je ressens le danger. Il se dirige vers Camelote. Dit Merlin en accélérant

-Comment sais-tu cela? Demanda Arthur

-La magie est présente dans chaque chose...Comme je suis né de celle-ci...je ressens plus facilement les intentions des gens. Expliqua Merlin

Ils continuèrent de galoper en silence. Ils galopèrent toujours plus vite en espérant que Merlin se trompe. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes. Ils virent Camelote en train de se faire attaquer. Il y avait une armée venant de l'est et une de l'ouest de la cité. Une troisième était en train de foncer sur l'entrée principale de la cité. Ils étaient pris par tous les fronts...Camelote manquait de tomber aux mains de l'ennemi à tout instant. Arthur n'eut pas besoin de donner d'ordre que lui et tous ses amis fonçaient sur la troisième armée.

-Arthur, laisse-moi user de ma magie pour pouvoir gagner. Dit Merlin en mettant un ennemi à terre

Arthur ne voulait jamais qu'il en face usage en dehors des missions ou de leurs moments privés. Mais là, il devait bien avouer qu'un petit coup de main serait vraiment le bienvenu. Il soupira un coup en faisant valser plusieurs soldats. Il savait que Merlin n'userait pas de sorts qui pourraient tuer.

-D'accord mais ne fais pas de sorts qui puissent tuer. Dit Arthur

-Tu vas voir ce que je peux faire. Fais attention à toi, ne te comporte pas en crétin. Dit Merlin en prenant un air déterminé en montant sur la licorne qu'il avait appelé

-Fais toi aussi attention à toi, ne prends pas trop de risques. Dit Arthur avant que Merlin ne parte au galop vers une armée tout en jetant des sorts

-Allez Princesse, allons sauver Camelote! Cria Gauvain en fonçant dans le tas

-Pour Camelote! Cria Arthur en le suivant avec tous ses chevaliers


	3. Combat et vérité

Arthur avait fait bien des missions et mené bien des combats mais aucun d'eux n'égalaient l'horreur qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les blessés ne cessaient d'être plus nombreux tout comme les morts d'ailleurs. Il avait peur comme à chacun de ses combats mais là il avait peur pour ses amis, son amant, son père, son chez lui, son peuple...en fait pour toutes ces choses qu'il porte dans son cœur. Ses amis se battaient avec force et rage... Ils étaient tous très forts; il les avait entraînés personnellement et il en était fier. Ils leurs avaient fallu près d'une heure si ce n'est plus pour se débarrasser de toute l'armée qui fonçait sur le front principale de Camelote. Merlin tenait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Arthur usant simplement de sorts assez puissants pour faire prendre la fuite, mordre la poussière ou plus simplement assommer un bon coup les ennemis. Il y avait des pertes considérables dans tous les camps mais Camelote n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire.

-ON SE SÉPARE! IL FAUT AIDER LES DEUX COTES DE CAMELOTE! Cria Arthur en partant du côté de Merlin

-Elyan vient avec moi dans la citadelle! Cria Perceval

Elyan se contenta d'acquiescer et de partir au galop dans la citadelle. Gauvain rejoignit Arthur pour ainsi pouvoir couvrir une plus grande zone. Léon et Lancelot eux prirent l'autre front. Ils se battaient avec acharnement aux côtés des autres chevaliers et des quelques paysans qui avaient pris les armes pour défendre leur cité. Ils étaient arrivés en milieu d'après-midi face à Camelote et maintenant le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher éclairant encore le temps d'un dernier: coup d'épée, d'un cri de douleur, de rage ou simplement d'un râle de vie qui s'accroche une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre pour toujours. La cité était sortie d'affaire depuis trois bonnes heures déjà mais ils se battaient encore contre les derniers persévérants. Arthur pourfenda son dernier adversaire qui était le chef de l'armée.

-On a gagné, Arthur. Dit Merlin en s'approchant de lui

-Merlin! Comment vas-tu? Dit Arthur en se retournant vers lui

Merlin avait son habituel sourire au visage malgré ses traits légèrement tirés par la fatigue, et, son regard brillant d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Arthur, lui, semblait épuisé avec ses quelques coupures ici et là mais il était heureux que tout cela soit terminé...Il détestait vraiment les guerres. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de prendre Merlin dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et ainsi lui montrer tout son soulagement à le savoir en un seul morceau. Ils se soutenir mutuellement pour retourner à Camelote. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour aider un homme à se relever et dégager des blessés que Merlin soignait aussitôt ce qui le fatiguait un peu plus. Ils finirent par rejoindre la grande cour de Camelote où leurs amis les attendaient. Gaius se pressait parmi les blessés se faisant aider par quelques paysans et chevaliers qui le pouvaient. Arthur et Merlin se précipitèrent vers leurs amis pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Arthur fut heureux d'apprendre que tout s'était bien passé du côté de ses amis.

-Où est mon père?! Demanda Arthur après s'être assuré que son peuple et ses hommes allaient bien

Il chercha d'un regard inquiet les personnes qui s'affairaient dans la cour. Merlin aidait Gaius auprès des blessés pendant que d'autres sortaient du château ou des maisons en ruines. Il y avait encore des maisons qui finissaient d'avoir leurs incendies de s'éteindre. Uther sortit d'une maison avec une petite fille d'environ sept ans dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre. Un homme et une femme se précipitèrent sur Uther en pleurant pour récupérer la petite fille.

-Lila, ma chérie. Dit la femme en la prenant dans ses bras

-Merci, votre majesté. Dit l'homme en serrant sa femme et Lila

-Ce n'est rien. Allez donc voir Gaius pour vous assurer qu'elle va bien. Dit Uther

L'homme et la femme s'inclinèrent légèrement devant lui avant de s'éloigner voir le médecin. Uther vit Merlin prendre Lila dans ses bras et lui dire des mots doux tout en commençant à s'occuper d'elle tout donnant des sourires rassurant aux parents.

-Arthur, mon fils. Tu vas bien?! Je suis si heureux. Dit Uther en s'approchant de lui

-Père, je vais bien. Camelote est sauvé...Mes chevaliers et moi avons réussi à arriver à temps pour aider. Dit Arthur

-Oui, je l'ai appris. Je suis fier de toi et de tes chevaliers

Arthur partit avec son père vers le château tout en discutant des dégâts causés ainsi que de ce que chacun avait vu de ce combat. Arthur était véritablement heureux...il pouvait voir la fierté de son père malgré l'inquiétude de celui-ci concernant la futur reconstruction de Camelote mais aussi les blessés et les pertes. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés devant les marches alors qu'un éclair vert apparut devant eux les projetant en arrière.

-Arthur! Majesté! Cria Merlin à l'unisson avec tous les chevaliers

Merlin rejoignit les chevaliers d'Arthur qui avaient sorti leurs épées. Ils formaient maintenant un arc de cercle protégeant ainsi le peuple tout en s'approchant du roi et du prince. Ils s'approchaient à pas de loup tout en ne perdant pas du regard l'éclair qui prenait peu à peu l'apparence d'une femme. La femme avait une peau pâle avec une robe verte et de longs cheveux roux mettant en valeur ses petits yeux couleur d'acier. Uther et Arthur avaient eu le temps de se relever pour voir cette femme.

-Je ne pensais pas devoir intervenir. Dit-elle

-Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? Demanda Uther

-Je suis Isabella et ce que je veux...c'est simple vous faire payer pour tout ce que vous avez à ceux qui font usage de la magie. Dit-elle

-La magie est mauvaise et dévastatrice! Dit Uther

-Non! Attendez! Cria Arthur quand il vit les yeux d'Isabella devenir doré

Uther fut projeté sans qu'Arthur ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Les chevaliers avaient perdu leurs épée durant le sortilège. Uther voulut se relever mais Isabella qui marchait vers lui projeta Arthur sur le côté qui fut rattrapé par Merlin. Isabella avait son regard brillant de rage et de haine. Uther n'arrivait pas à faire le monde geste sous peine de se retrouver de nouveau à terre.

-Vous haïssez tellement la magie que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de la comprendre. Vous ne savez faire que la condamner. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous Uther Pendragon mais la seule chose qui puisse vous sauver est la magie.

-Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire il s'en sortira tout comme Camelote. Dit Merlin en se levant

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant approché

-Je veux dire que tu peux renvoyer ton griffon qui est en train d'arriver par la forêt face à la grande porte de Camelote.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai appelé un griffon? Demanda-t-elle comme un peu craintive

-Je peux sentir quand des êtres magiques ont de mauvaises intentions. La magie me le dit...Je suis sûr que tu me connais Isabella La Sorcière des montagnes de l'ouest.

-Non, je le saurais si le serviteur personnel d'Arthur Pendragon est un sorcier. Dit-elle en lançant un sort contre Merlin

Merlin regarda le sort arrivé vers lui et le fit disparaître à la dernière minute avec une grande facilité. Il murmura quelques mots alors que ses yeux prenaient cette magnifique couleur dorée. Il envoya Isabella sur plusieurs mètres en arrière la rapprochant énormément des marches. Isabella sembla perdue comme surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle lui lança une boule de feu que Merlin contra par une boule d'eau. Un combat d'éléments et de sorts acharnés commença alors entre les deux sorciers sous les regards surpris de tous les habitants de Camelote. Isabella envoya un immense serpent vers Merlin qui le lui renvoya à ses pieds avant de le transformer en un cercle de feu. Il emprisonna Isabella dedans et créa une barrière d'air pour pas qu'elle puisse s'en fuir.

-Mais qui es-tu à la fin?! Cria-t-elle de rage

-Tu n'as pas encore compris?! C'est pourtant si simple...Je suis Emrys!

-Emrys?! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur

-Oui. Saches que cela fait près de cinq ans que Camelote est sous ma protection et que c'est moi qui est contré toutes les attaques magiques de tous ceux qui comme toi sont aveuglés par leur haine d'Uther. La haine est une chose dévastatrice qui nous fait perdre le sens des choses importantes et qui détruit nos proches à petit feu. Isabella, oublie ta haine, Arthur Pendragon n'est pas comme son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?

-Je lui ai ouvert les yeux à lui et ses chevaliers. Il y a bientôt quatre mois qu'ils savent qui je suis. Ils connaissent la magie telle qu'elle est...Une chose à l'origine bonne mais qui peut devenir mauvaise si on en use pour faire le mal. Arthur Pendragon a promis de libéraliser la magie. Je sais bien que ce n'est à tes yeux qu'une promesse en l'air mais moi je l'ai vu comme je te vois lui et ses chevaliers cherchaient mille et un stratagèmes pour pouvoir le faire.

-Je veux bien te croire, Emrys. Dit-elle en voyant Arthur se placer entre Uther et Arthur

-Isabella! Je peux voir en toi du bien. Ne gâche pas ta vie à la haine...le monde a tant à t'offrir. Dit Merlin avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le même éclair par lequel elle était arrivée

-Merlin! Crièrent ses amis inquiets

-Je vais bien; ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il avec un grand sourire

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir; sorcier?! Dit Uther

-Parce qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance. Vous savez...vous avez tué sa mère alors que celle-ci ne faisait pas de magie. Mais on fait tous des erreurs Uther Pendragon, le tout est de réussir à les réparer.

-Est-ce vrai ce que tu as dit à cette sorcière? Demanda Uther qui ignorait comment réagir

Il devait la vie à un sorcier qui semblait être puissant mais aussi qui est le meilleur ami de son fils. Uther était perdu il avait une dette envers un sorcier qui était important pour son fils et les chevaliers. Mais ce qui semblait bien plus le troubler qu'il ne voulait le reconnaitre c'était bien la grande sagesse qu'il entendait dans chaque propos de Merlin.

-Oui, Votre Majesté. Tout ce que j'ai dit est la stricte vérité.

-Merlin?! Dit Arthur surpris en le voyant reculer

-Arthur, maintenant tout le monde est au courant pour ma magie. Je n'ai plus vraiment à craindre de l'utiliser pour guérir les habitants. Je peux bien faire cela puisque vous en avez tous besoin. Dit Merlin

-Mais toi?! Dirent les chevaliers d'une voix inquiète sachant pertinemment ce que pouvait produire un trop grand usage de la magie

-Je t'aime, Arthur Pendragon. Dit Merlin en levant les mains avant de parler la langue des druides

Un immense dôme doré recouvrit tout Camelote. Il toucha chacun des habitants de la cité lui refermant ses blessures, remettant ses os, repérant ce qui est cassé, etc. le tout avec la plus grande douceur. Le cercle commença tout doucement à se relever avant de tourner dans les airs pour former une immense boule qui explosa en une horde de milliers de papillons dorés. Ils se posèrent sur des endroits de toutes sortes avant de disparaître dans une douce lumière dorée qui révélait alors le bien ou la chose telle qu'elle était avant la guerre. Tout le monde observait le phénomène avec émerveillement tout en ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'étoiles devant ce qu'ils disaient être un miracle. Quand le dernier papillon disparut, Merlin abaissa ses bras le long de son corps, battit des paupières avant de commencer à tomber à la renverse.

-MERLIN! Cria Arthur en se précipitant sur lui pour le rattraper

Merlin s'effondra dans les bras d'Arthur. Merlin avait une respiration saccadée et semblait avoir de la fièvre. Arthur le tenait dans ses bras ne pouvant perdre son regard inquiet et ses yeux brillants sur le point de pleurer tant il était inquiet. Lancelot et Gauvain retirèrent le plus doucement possible Merlin des bras d'Arthur. Gaius s'occupa de Merlin sous les yeux inquiets de tout le peuple de Camelote.

-Il a une fièvre qui semble légèrement vieille...Il l'avait avant de se battre à vos côtés sinon il n'a rien de plus que de la fatigue. Dit finalement Gaius

Tout le monde lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Arthur lui ne put retenir ses larmes de soulagement. Uther réalisait peu à l'importance de Merlin pour Arthur.

-Mettez Merlin dans une chambre à côté de la mienne. Dit Arthur à Lancelot et Gauvain

-Perceval, conduisez mon fils dans ses appartements il a besoin de repos lui aussi. Elyan j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Dit Uther

Perceval acquiesça et aida Arthur à se lever. Elyan, lui, accompagna Uther en direction de la salle du trône. Uther ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir Camelot totalement réparé sans qu'il y ait besoin de faire quoique ce soit. "La guerre ne semble être qu'un cauchemar quand on voit Camelote de la sorte. Tout est comme avant jusqu'à la moindre récolte." pensa Uther avant de partir pour de bon à la suite d'Elyan. Il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre une décision très importante qui lui permettrait soit de faire la joie de son fils soit le faire le haïr. Toute cette histoire allait lui faire attraper un mal de tête à coup sûr mais il en savait l'importance qui pourrait à coup sûr influencer l'avenir et le choix de cette Isabella.


	4. Le temps d'apprendre & changer

Uther passa une main sur son front. Il avait écouté tous les chevaliers d'Arthur ainsi que Gaius. Il avait découvert toutes les fois où Merlin avait fait usage de la magie sous son nez. Uther se sentait idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il se sentait comme dépassé par toutes ses découvertes. Il finit par congédier tout le monde. Il décida d'aller voir comment allait son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de ce sorcier? Il a sauvé Arthur un grand nombre de fois; tellement que cela me donne la migraine rien que d'y penser. Marmonna Uther

Il arriva devant les appartements de son fils. Il inspira un grand coup pour se débarrasser de ce foutu mal de tête. Il leva son poing et frappa deux coups à la porte. Il attendit un peu mais aucune réponse ne vint. "Arthur doit dormir encore." Pensa-t-il avant d'essayer de nouveau.

-Majesté. Cela ne sert à rien. Dit Genièvre en le voyant tenter une troisième fois sa chance

-Pourquoi donc; Genièvre? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Arthur est parti voir Merlin; il y a au moins cinq minutes.

-Oh...Je vois. Merci. Dit Uther un peu surpris voir confus.

-De rien. Dit Genièvre avant de poursuivre son chemin

Uther resta encore quelques instants dans le couloir. Il voulait voir son fils mais en même temps une part de lui-même l'en dissuadait. Il finit par s'approcher de la porte des appartements dans lesquels le sorcier fut déposé. Il leva son poing d'un air hésitant avant de se décider à frapper...après tout il n'est pas permis à un roi de douter sinon où irait son royaume si ce n'est à la catastrophe. C'est sur cette belle pensée que la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître Arthur qui semblait plus inquiet que fatigué.

-Que voulez-vous; père? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Uther ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un regard interrogateur. Arthur indiqua l'intérieur de la pièce. Malgré que la porte soit entrebâillée, Uther put voir Merlin dormir à poings fermés bien qu'il semblait avoir de la fièvre vu qu'il avait un chiffon imbibé d'eau sur le front.

-Je voulais te parler de Merlin. Murmura Uther

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre avant de soupirer et de sortir dans le couloir en refermant la porte sur son passage. Il observa son père. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Arthur finit par en avoir marre et fit signe à son père de commencer.

-J'ai écouté tous tes chevaliers et Gaius concernant Merlin...Je me sens idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué toutes les fois où il a fait usage de la magie...Cependant, je sais que si je l'avais vu avant je l'aurais envoyé sans regret au bûcher... Dit Uther d'un ton quelque peu hésitant

-Alors que comptez-vous faire ? L'envoyer au bûcher?! Vous ne pouvez pas car le peuple vous en empêchera et moi aussi; il mérite bien la vie vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour Camelote et ses habitants. Le coupa Arthur dans un sifflement de colère

Uther fut pris de court par le ton presque froid et le regard déterminé de son fils. Arthur qui s'était un peu éloigné de la porte pour discuter avec son père; partit vers la porte. Uther comprit que s'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui parler. Il savait qu'une fois à l'intérieur celui-ci ne lui laisserait pas lui reparler tant que Merlin ne serait pas guéri. Uther posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur au moment où celui-ci posait sa main sur la poignée.

-Arthur!...Je ne ferai pas cela pour les raisons que tu as dit...Et aussi parce que j'ai vu combien il compte pour toi. Dit Uther

-Alors; vous allez faire quoi? Demanda Arthur sur le même ton bien qu'un peu plus doux

-Je pensais partir de Camelote pour découvrir tout ce monde magique... Commença Uther

-Je vous demande pardon? Dit Arthur totalement déboussolé par les propos de son père

Il le voyait mal habillé comme un paysan à traverser des royaumes dans le seul but de découvrir un monde qu'il a toujours haï. Arthur qui s'était retourné pour le regarder avec un air surpris. Uther soupira honnêtement il n'y avait pas pensé avant...il l'avait dit pour ne pas perdre de nouveau son fils...enfin surtout pour ne pas se retrouver seul face à cette histoire de magie qui le dépasse totalement.

-Majesté, prince Arthur. Permettez-moi de veiller sur Merlin le temps de votre conversation. Dit poliment un chevalier d'Arthur qui n'était personne d'autre que Gauvain

-Je vous en serai reconnaissant. Dit Uther en lui souriant

-Changez-lui le tissu sur son front. Je crois bien que sa fièvre n'est pas encore tombée. Dit Arthur en s'écartant de la porte alors que Gauvain arrivait vers celle-ci

-Ne vous inquiétez pas; princesse. Je m'occupe de tout. Murmura le chevalier avant d'entrer dans la chambre

Arthur et Uther s'éloignèrent vers les jardins en marchant côte à côte sans dire un mot. Uther ne savait pas trop quoi faire malgré toutes les informations qu'il avait recueillies sur Merlin et la magie. Arthur quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de vouloir retourner aux côtés de son amant. Ils s'assirent sur un banc où ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Père...j'aime Merlin... Commença Arthur

-Je sais; Arthur...Merlin me semble très puissant tant par sa magie que par sa sagesse; en tout cas de ce que j'ai vu.

-Vous comptez réellement faire ce que vous avez dit? Demanda Arthur d'un ton hésitant

-Je pense que oui. Tout cela me dépasse...Je crois que je suis trop vieux pour diriger avec tout cela.

Arthur ne répondit pas malgré son envie de lui dire tout ce que sa haine de la magie a détruit. Morgane était morte et bien d'autres innocents qui avaient la vie devant eux. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes là à observer le ciel profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre sans prêter la moindre attention à des statuts qui les ont toujours éloignés.

-Bien! Je vais te laisser. La nuit commence à tomber et je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de repos. Dit Uther en se levant

-Oui. Je vais rester un peu aux côtés de Merlin avant d'aller me coucher. Dit Arthur en se levant

Ils partirent vers le château. Ils se séparèrent sur un "au revoir et bonne nuit" qui leurs sembla être un adieu. Arthur remplaça Gwain qui commençait à somnoler. Il resta là deux bonnes heures à observer le visage à moitié détendu de Merlin. Il alla se coucher quand il entendit Léon lui dire qu'il le remplaçait. Il lui dit aussi que ces chevaliers allaient faire un roulement pour veiller sur leur ami.

-Prince Arthur; réveillez-vous! Appela une voix en frappant à la porte de la chambre de celui-ci

-Hum. Marmonna Arthur d'un air pas très content d'être réveillé si tôt par celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Elyan

-Prince Arthur à trois nous rentrons. Dit la voix de Perceval

-Laissez-moi dormir encore! Dit Arthur d'une voix encore fatigué comme pour les faire partir

-Arthur c'est votre père le roi Uther. Dit Léon

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Demanda Arthur en se frottant les yeux pour faire partir les restes de la nuit

-Rien justement. Dit Lancelot avec un ton un peu hésitant

Arthur se réveilla d'un coup...ses chevaliers l'avaient réveillés pour rien. Il voulut leur faire part de son avis donc leur passer un petit savon mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Allez princesse ouvrez que l'on puisse vous parler. Dit Gwain

-La porte est verrouillée. Fit remarquer Perceval en essayant de l'ouvrir

Arthur ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin d'un air fier de lui...au moins il serait tranquille et pourrait se recoucher. Malheureusement pour lui alors qu'il se recouchait d'un air satisfait; il entendit:

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Dit sur un ton d'exaspération venu de tous ses chevaliers

Arthur bougonna tout en les ignorant et se cachant sous la couverture. Bon d'accord; ils allaient le prendre pour un enfant mais il s'était tellement inquiété pour SON Merlin qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Les chevaliers le regardaient d'un air vraiment exaspérés. Gauvain se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un coup éblouissant ainsi Arthur au passage.

\- On n'est pas mieux comme ça, princesse? Dit Gauvain sur un ton taquin

-Allez, debout le mort. Dit une voix douce à côté d'Arthur

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se redresser d'un coup. Il se retourna vers la voix pour voir son propriétaire bien qu'il avait reconnu la voix comme étant celle de Merlin. Le sorcier était là; assit sur le bord du lit en train de le regarder d'un air amusé. Il semblait en parfaite santé avec ses yeux malicieux et ses cheveux en bataille. Arthur était si heureux qu'il se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser d'un baiser profond lui montrant tout son amour et tout son soulagement. Les chevaliers ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Les deux amants finirent par se séparer alors que l'un des chevaliers se mit à tousser pour rappeler leur présence.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin...tu aurais dû te douter que j'étais avec eux à ce que je sache je suis le seul sorcier à Camelote. Dit Merlin en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Arthur

-J'étais pas bien réveillé. Dit Arthur en boudant

-Nous l'avons bien vu. Dit Lancelot

-Oui; bon ben ça va. Je peux avoir le fin mot de cette histoire concernant mon père? Dit Arthur qui depuis bien longtemps ne cachait plus son côté enfantin qu'il avait toujours caché pour que son père soit fier de lui

-Le roi est parti. Personne ne l'a vu à Camelote. Dit Perceval

-Il semblerait d'après certaine personne de la basse citadelle qu'il serait parti dans la nuit. Dit Elyan

-Quoi?! Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plutôt?! Cria Arthur

-Du calme. Ils ne l'ont remarqué que peu de temps avant de venir te voir. Dit Merlin en posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur

-Il a laissé un message qui vous est adressé. Dit Léon en lui tendant le parchemin

Arthur le prit avec un regard interrogateur vers celui-ci. Merlin fit apparaître plusieurs chaises pour les chevaliers. Arthur lut une première fois le parchemin pour ne laisser paraître sur son visage que de la surprise. Il le relut plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'entendit pas ses amis l'appeler aussi fut-il totalement surpris quand il vit le parchemin quitter ses mains. Le parchemin arriva dans les mains de Merlin qui le lut avec tous les chevaliers au-dessus de son épaule.

"Cher Arthur.  
Je sais combien je n'ai pas été le père que tu méritais. Ma haine m'a aveuglé, et, je commence seulement maintenant à réaliser tout le mal que j'ai fait. Cependant rien ne pourra réparer ce que j'ai fait mais j'espère que toi au moins mon fils tu me pardonneras.  
J'ai décidé de faire ce dont je t'ai parlé. Je vais partir découvrir ce monde que j'ai toujours haï. Camelote ne peut pas rester sans roi; c'est ce pourquoi je te cède mon trône et te demande de dissoudre le conseil. Je sais combien ce que je m'apprête à te demander est difficile mais j'aimerais que tu répares mes erreurs et rendes sa place à la magie. Je ne te donnerai qu'un seul conseil; à toi mon fils dont je suis si fier; entoure toi de gens de confiance et de sagesse comme ce Merlin.  
J'espère que tu seras heureux.  
Uther Pendragone"

-Wow! Dit Gauvain en sifflant

-Il faut prévenir le peuple, le rassurer, s'occuper du conseil et... Commença Arthur en sortant de son lit à toute vitesse

-Du calme. Tenta Merlin qui ne se fit pas entendre par Arthur qui continuait à déblatérer des choses sur ce qu'il devait faire

Les chevaliers le regardaient d'un air surpris et inquiet. Le blond avait la tête dans ses placards à chercher des vêtements. Chacun d'entre eux essaya d'attirer son attention pour lui faire arrêter son monologue de tâches à faire. Merlin soupira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il allait prendre les choses en main le temps de calmer Arthur.

-Lancelot et Léon pourriez-vous aller faire cesser les recherches? Demanda-t-il

-Oui bien sûr...mais pour Arthur. Dirent-ils en l'indiquant

-Ne vous inquiétez pas; je vais m'en occuper avec l'aide de Gwain; enfin si tu veux. Dit Merlin

Léon et Lancelot acquiescèrent avant de sortir des appartements d'Arthur. Celui-ci était affairé à retourner ses vêtements. Il cherchait à faire de beau ensemble mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment tant il faisait des gestes dans les airs.

-Tu veux peut-être que l'on s'occupe du conseil ou du couronnement? Demanda Perceval

-Je crois que seul Gaius peut faire un couronnement. Dit Elyan

-Gwain peux-tu aller chercher de la nourriture en cuisine, s'il te plaît?

-Euh oui...mais la princesse commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Dit Gauvain en se dirigeant vers la porte

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Arthur pour voir que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Merlin marmonna quelques mots dans la langue des druides. Dès lors Arthur se retrouva dans une sorte de sphère bleu clair. Les trois chevaliers ne tardèrent pas à comprendre que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un bouclier.

-Elyan; est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper du couronnement? Et toi Perceval peux-tu te renseigner auprès du conseil pour en savoir plus sur la création de la législation de la magie car si on connaît ce moyen on saura comment la lever. Dit Merlin

-D'accord mais occupe-toi vite d'Arthur on a tous besoin de lui. Dirent les deux chevaliers avant de partir

Merlin soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'approcha d'Arthur et l'encercla de ses bras. Il le retint dans une douce étreinte. Arthur se détendit petit à petit. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit la tête surprise d'Arthur quand celui-ci réalisa le foutoir qu'il a mis dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. Dit Merlin à l'oreille du blond

-Où sont nos amis? Demanda Arthur presque totalement calmé

-Je leur ai demandé de faire quelques petites choses pour t'aider.

-Ah! Vous êtes enfin revenu à vous, princesse. On était tous inquiets. Dit Gauvain en entrant avec un plateau rempli de nourriture

-Gwain, je te le confie. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit Merlin avant de sortir en leur souriant

Arthur se retrouva donc seul avec Gwain...le seul chevalier qu'il trouvait insupportable avec son humour à deux sous. Merlin lui était parti voir comment s'en sortait les chevaliers. Il vit des villageois le remercier et lui faire part de leur joie de le voir en bonne santé. Il profita un peu de la joie et des jeux des enfants de Camelote.

-Merlin?! Comment va Arthur? Demanda Lancelot

-Il va bien rassure-toi. Il a juste eu un excès de stress. Je l'ai laissé avec Gwain pour qu'il se détende.

-Avec Gwain?! Dit Lancelot surpris

-Je ferais bien d'y retourner sinon qui sait on retrouvera peut-être Arthur à la taverne ? Dit Merlin avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de la main

-Je vais aller prévenir; Léon. Dit Lancelot avant que Merlin ne s'éloigne totalement

-Merci. Dit Merlin en partant pour de bons

Merlin traversa les différents couloirs de Camelote. Il put apprendre ainsi que la nouvelle concernant le roi était en train de se répandre. Il allait arriver devant la chambre d'Arthur quand il croisa Perceval dans le couloir.

-Ah, Merlin. J'ai les informations que tu m'as demandées. Dit Perceval en le rejoignant

-Alors qu'as-tu trouvé?

-Eh bien...Si le conseil est dissous certaines lois pourront être remises en cause. Parmi celles-ci; il y a celle sur la magie.

-Et donc comment la remettre en cause?

-Il suffit que le roi le souhaite et que le nouveau conseil soit en majorité contre la loi pour ainsi la lever.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle! Cependant je vais malheureusement devoir te laisser car j'ai laissé Arthur avec Gwain. Dit Merlin tout heureux

-Je comprends...Je vais voir Elyan puisque le conseil doit-être présent au couronnement.

-D'accord; je te remercie pour tout.

Ils séparèrent sur ces mots. Perceval partit en direction de la grande salle où il espérait trouver son ami. Merlin entra dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il vit Arthur en train de râler sur les goûts vestimentaires de son chevalier tant dis que Gauvain rigolait d'Arthur.

-À ce que je vois vous entendez mieux. Moi qui craignais que Gwain t'ait traîné à la taverne.

-Eh! La princesse passe avant la taverne. Dit Gauvain d'un air un peu blessé

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre; Gwain. Dit Arthur d'un ton sarcastique

-Bon...sinon le couronnement est dans un peu moins d'une heure et je ne pense pas qu'un roi vêtu comme un bouffon face l'affaire. Dit Merlin

-Quoi?! Dirent les deux surpris

-Gwain peux-tu nous laisser?

Gauvain partit sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tête de chien battu de son ami. Merlin rangea le bazar d'Arthur. Il l'aida à se préparer entre quelques baisers. Arthur était vêtu de ses vêtements d'apparat habituels. Il était habillé tout de rouge avec le blason des Pendragone. Merlin l'observa avec un satisfait et l'embrassa.

-Perceval a de bonnes nouvelles sur la loi contre la magie mais tu lui demanderas tout cela. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de te rejoindre au couronnement. Dit Merlin en s'approchant de la porte

-Promets-moi que tu seras là? Je crains un peu de me comporter comme un crétin royal. Dit Arthur en disant sa dernière phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible

-Arthur...tu es un bon prince et tu seras un bon roi. Il faut juste que tu fasses ce qui te semble juste et n'aie pas peur d'écouter différents points de vue. Dit Merlin en posant son front contre celui de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux

Arthur ouvrit les yeux quand il se sentit totalement apaisé. Il ne vit personne la chambre était tout simplement vide. Il bougonna un peu contre Merlin avant de se rappeler que celui-ci lui avait dit d'aller voir Perceval. Il alla donc voir son chevalier qu'il trouva avec Elyan et les autres. Perceval s'empressa de lui redire mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit un peu plutôt à Merlin ainsi qu'à Elyan. Arthur était si heureux qu'il en sautait presque de joie. Ils finirent par se rendre au couronnement. La salle était décorée simplement mais laissant paraître la richesse de Camelote. Arthur entra dignement en se souvenant des paroles encourageantes de Merlin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand il ne vit pas son sorcier. Le couronnement se déroula sans le moindre problème. Arthur finit par se retourner pour faire face à ses sujets et là...Il vit Merlin avec un petit chiot blond à côté de lui. Merlin lui donna un doux sourire et lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait pour le chien.

-En tant que Roi de Camelote; je décide la dissolution du conseil de mon père Uther Pendragone ainsi qu'une légalisation de la magie.

-Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre. N'est-il pas une mauvaise idée de vouloir détruire le travail de votre père? Dit un ex-membre du conseil

-Je ne le détruis pas vraiment. Je considère que la peur engendre la haine qui engendre la guerre. Alors pardonnez-moi de vouloir protéger mon peuple de nombreuses guerres inutiles. Qui est contre mon choix? Dit Arthur

Il n'eut que deux ou trois personnes qui levèrent leurs mains. Les autres semblaient convaincus par les arguments du roi. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à leurs choix. Il fit signe à quelques gardes de faire part de la législation de la magie.

-Je désigne mon valet Merlin comme sorcier de la cour qui s'occupera de tout ce qui a trait au monde magique. Dit Arthur en indiquant le sorcier qui se trouvait au fond de la salle

Merlin s'approcha du roi. Il était vêtu tout de bleu avec une certaine simplicité. Il s'inclina devant lui avant de baiser sa main en signe d'allégeance. Arthur essaya de rester neutre bien qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Merlin se releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Majesté, permettez-moi de vous montrer l'humble présent que j'ai eu peine à trouver? Demanda Merlin d'une voix remplit de respect

-Je vous en prie, faites donc. Dit Arthur d'une voix totalement neutre

Merlin fit signe au chiot d'approcher. Celui-ci obtempéra tout content. Une fois qu'il fut à côté de Merlin, celui-ci recula en murmurant des mots dans la langue des druides. Le chien se transforma dans une légère brume blanche. La brume disparut laissant paraître Uther Pendragone. Il était vêtu comme un simple paysan. Il avait un regard qui semblait plus doux et sage.

-Arthur, mon fils. Grâce à Merlin, j'ai pu voir ton couronnement...Je suis si fier de toi. Dit Uther

Arthur regarda son père, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ne serait-ce qu'un jour son père lui dire cela. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de prendre son père dans une étreinte heureuse et désespérée. Uther lui rendit son éteinte. Il finit par se séparer et se détourner vers Merlin.

-Merci; de m'avoir permis d'assister au couronnement de mon fils. Dit Uther

-Je vous en prie; cela m'a fait plaisir. Dit simplement Merlin en lui souriant

-Au revoir, Arthur. Je serai toujours quelque part à veiller sur toi. Dit Uther en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de Merlin

Merlin compris rapidement ce qu'il voulait. Il le retransforma en chien. Il le prit dans ses bras et disparut avec lui. Merlin réapparut une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il était seul avec son sourire réconfortant et sincère.

-Où es mon père? Demanda Arthur

-Il est à Éladore. Il semblait ravi des découvertes qu'il avait fait.

Le couronnement se finit sur le merci d'Arthur. Il fallut presque deux bons mois pour mettre en place toutes les nouvelles choses concernant la magie. Les gens s'habituaient tout doucement à la présence de la magie ainsi qu'à ne plus la haïr. Merlin passait beaucoup de temps avec les enfants à les divertir grâce à sa magie. Il leurs montrait des choses tels que des pains qu'il changeait en fleur ou encore changeait la couleur de leurs cheveux et parfois par accident ceux d'Arthur en rose ou bleu. Une fois que la peur de la magie fut disparu dans sa grande majorité; Arthur demanda la main de Merlin. Le mariage du prince et du sorcier fut le plus beau qui n'ait jamais eu lieu à Camelote. Cette union était comme une preuve que la magie avait de nouveau sa place parmi les non-sorciers.

L'histoire dit qu'ils filèrent le parfait amour dans un royaume en paix avec un roi juste et ouvert d'esprit. Le conseil ne se reconstruisit jamais puisque le roi allait en ville écouter les opinions. Les chevaliers furent heureux et toujours les amis les plus fidèles du couple. Uther lui personne ne sut ce qu'il était devenu mais Merlin disait qu'une partie de lui avait réussi à recevoir le pardon de Dieu. Gaius vécut longtemps en tout cas assez pour transmettre tout son savoir à quelqu'un de beaucoup moins maladroit que Merlin. Genièvre trouva le bonheur dans les bras de Lancelot. On dit que le jour où le roi Arthur céda son trône ce fut pour partir terminer sa vie avec son amour dans le calme reposant du monde magique...Seuls leurs amis savaient les trouver en cas de besoin mais ils ne vinrent que pour faire la fête et profiter du temps devant eux.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé tout comme cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire

Une Reviews?


End file.
